


seven nights

by tennisnotensai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, THIS IS CRACK PLEASE DON'T TREAT THIS SERIOUSLY, also please suspend your disbelief, an AU where everyone is in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisnotensai/pseuds/tennisnotensai
Summary: Tsukishima groaned. He wasn't getting paid enough for this.--Tsukishima works night shift at a convenience store and becomes an unwilling participant in conversations he doesn't care about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 692





	seven nights

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** OOCness, English is not my first language, not beta'd, inconsistent tenses, i'm very bad at prepositions, mentions of sexual acts and situations, curse words
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  **A/N:** This is so dumb but I had fun writing it, haha.
> 
> **Spoilers for Pokémon Moon if you haven't played it yet.**
> 
> **February 28, 2020: Minor edits were made**

**I.**

_February 16, 2020, Sunday, 22:41_

"Yo, Tsukki."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, a small frown forming on his lips. In front of him, third-year university student Kuroo Tetsurou leered, casually placing a twenty-four-piece pack of Durex Fetherlite on the counter.

"Please don't call me that," Tsukishima said, scanning the box of condoms with the detached air of a jaded cashier.

"So it's true you're working the night shift, then. How's your new life treating you?" Kuroo replied, adding four bars of chocolate to his purchase.

"Fine," Tsukishima answered, hoping his one-word response will deter Kuroo from making any more conversation.

Kuroo, however, didn't take the hint. "Ah, it's quite challenging juggling your coursework, volleyball, and relationship, right? How do you manage it?"

Tsukishima put Kuroo's items in a bag. "Time management. That will be 2,919.27 yen."

"Time management, huh?" Kuroo said, taking his wallet from his pocket. "I've been so busy with homework and volleyball lately that I haven't had the chance to have some fun, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows and placed three thousand yen on the change tray.

"If your definition of fun is disturbing hardworking cashiers," Tsukishima said, taking the bills, "then you are having fun right now at my expense. I receive three thousand yen."

"And what about you, Tsukki?"

"Please stop calling me that."

"Surely you and Freckles couldn't be having much fun these days with you working the night shift and all."

Tsukishima placed Kuroo's change on the tray. "Here's your change—80.73 yen." He handed Kuroo the bag, which the other took with that characteristic sleazy grin of his.

"I'm probably gonna use up all these condoms in no time."

"I didn't ask, Kuroo-san."

"But you must know, I'm always gentle with Kenma, except when he wants it rough—"

"I don't need to know, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima said, inwardly cringing. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "Besides, we both know you've been tasked to buy condoms for you and your housemates, so please don't make it out like you're the only who's going to use those. You won't look cooler that way. If anything, you look lamer."

Kuroo laughed, taking his change from the tray and pocketing it. "It's no fun teasing you, Tsukki."

"Please don't call me that."

Kuroo just shook his head. "Say hi to Shrimpy and your housemates for me." He then walked away, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"Thank you for your patronage!" Tsukishima told Kuroo's retreating back and, once the other was out of the store, he added, "Please don't come back again!"

**II.**

_February 17, 2020, Monday, 21:11_

As he stared at Kageyama from behind the counter, Tsukishima questioned his life choices once more. Why the hell did he let Yamaguchi talk him into renting a house with Kageyama and Hinata?

Kageyama placed three cups of yogurt, three packs of yogurt drink, and a carton of milk on the counter.

"We're out of butter," Tsukishima said, scanning each item.

"It's not my job to do your grocery," said Kageyama, and then, seeming to remember he and Tsukishima lived in the same house, gave an angry scowl. He quickly went back to grab a box of butter—much to the annoyance of the next person in the queue—and slammed it on the counter.

"Hinata has been talking non-stop about wanting to eat a meat bun. Please make him stop," Tsukishima said, scanning the butter. "That will be 781 yen, please."

"He says that every day. And he could buy a meat bun on his own," Kageyama replied, placing one thousand yen on the change tray.

Tsukishima placed the items in a bag. "I receive one thousand yen. And he's your boyfriend. He's your responsibility."

"He's—"

"Here's your change—219 yen," Tsukishima said as he put the change on the tray and handed Kageyama his purchases.

Kageyama frowned as he took his change.

"If you could please move, sir," Tsukishima said. "We have other customers."

Kageyama's frown remained in place as he left the counter. Tsukishima rang the other customer's purchases, thinking he saw the last of Kageyama for the remainder of his shift when, a few minutes later, he returned, carrying three meat buns.

"My, my," Tsukishima said with a patronising grin. "Love really does mellow people out, doesn't it?"

"Shut it," Kageyama replied, placing five hundred yen the tray.

"I receive five hundred yen," Tsukishima droned, and then placed the meat buns in a bag. "But why do you have three? Are you two going to share the last one? How romantic of you."

"Share? Why would I share with that dumbass? The third one's for Yamaguchi."

Tsukishima, who had been in the process of placing Kageyama's change on the tray, momentarily stilled, before looking askance at Kageyama.

"I would have bought one for you," Kageyama said, smirking, as he took his change, "but I hate you."

Tsukishima didn't spare another glance at Kageyama. He saw him often enough on a daily basis, what with living in the same house and being on the same volleyball team and all.

"It's not like I would have eaten food from someone who hates me," Tsukishima muttered.

Whatever. He didn't eat much anyway.

**III.**

_February 18, 2020, Tuesday, 23:03_

Not for the first time since working in this godforsaken convenience store, Tsukishima wondered why he didn't apply for a job in a place farther from his university and residence.

If he had, he certainly wouldn't be subjected to the rambling or a certain spiky-haired wing spiker.

"… are too thin and I can hear Kuroo and Kenma," Bokuto lamented, oblivious to the uninterested look on Tsukishima's face. "But we've all made an agreement that once our lease is up, we'll live separately. Not that we'll stop being friends! Kuroo is still my best bro! It'll just be nice to have thicker walls!"

Tsukishima packed the two bottles of green tea and two rice balls Bokuto bought. "That will be 445 yen."

Just as Bokuto was taking his payment out of his wallet, he gasped and then exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Do you have apple pie? And maybe a fruit cup too because Kuroo always scolds Kenma for not eating enough healthy food."

"You can find them in the dessert section. It's beside the place where you found the rice balls."

"Oh, okay! Just a sec!"

A minute later, Bokuto returned with a slice of apple pie, a fruit cup, and two bottles of energy drink. "Hey Tsukki, can I ask you a question?"

"I hope you and Kuroo-san stop calling me that," Tsukishima replied, scanning the products.

"Can you recommend a good book to me?"

Tsukishima paused from scanning the products. He looked at Bokuto and said, "Why would you ask me that? Shouldn't you be asking Akaashi-san instead?"

"See, that's the problem," Bokuto replied, gesticulating wildly. "He couldn't find a book to review for our uni's literary magazine. Rather, he has a lot of options and he couldn't choose one!"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, then put the rest of Bokuto's purchases inside a bag. "If he has too many options, then why would you give him more?"

Bokuto scrunched his nose. "I want to help him but I don't read a lot books. I figured you do because you're so cool and smart and all."

"Your total is 1,056 yen. And whatever gave you that impression? Because I wear glasses?"

"Yeah, that's one!" said Bokuto as he placed money on the change tray. "Another reason is because you work here."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. And he thought living with Kageyama and Hinata was enough exposure to not-so-clever statements. He took the payment from the tray and asked, "What does that have to do with book recommendations? I receive one thousand one hundred yen."

"Uh… You sell books and magazines, right?"

Tsukishima knitted his brows. "Pocket books and magazines, yes."

"Pocket books, books, they're the same thing!"

"They're really not," Tsukishima said, dropping Bokuto's change on the tray. "Here's your change—44 yen. If you want actual books, you'll have to go the bookstore."

"Why, couldn't Akaashi review pocket books?"

Tsukishima took a deep breath. He could feel an incoming headache. "Bokuto-san, I'm really not the right person to answer questions like that. You should talk to Akaashi-san."

"Hmmm," said Bokuto, pocketing his change. "You sure you're not selling books?"

Tsukishima took a moment to process that statement. "Bokuto-san, this is a 7-Eleven, not a bookstore. Looking for books in a convenience store is kind of like looking for clothes in a soup store, don't you think?"

Bokuto sighed, taking his bag of purchases from the counter. "I just want to be a good boyfriend…"

Now, Tsukishima was never one to offer sincere words of encouragement—except maybe to Yamaguchi _sometimes_ —but Bokuto was on the verge of becoming a walking and talking gloomy storm cloud, and Tsukishima still had two hours left in his shift. So not wanting Bokuto's "emo mode"—as he heard Akaashi once call it—affect his mood (and the rest of his shift), he gave him a fake smile and said, "Bokuto-san, I'm sure you're already a wonderful boyfriend."

Bokuto was still sullen. "You think so?"

"Yes," Tsukishima replied, nodding. He hoped Bokuto would hurry out of the store soon. This was usually a dead hour and few people come in, and Tsukishima would maybe finally get some peace and quiet. "Akaashi-san loves you very much."

And just like that, the dark clouds surrounding Bokuto dispersed. He clasped Tsukishima's arms and said, "Thanks, Tsukki!" before sprinting out of the door.

Tsukishima looked heavenwards, thanking a higher being who may or may not be there for the silence that followed Bokuto's departure.

**IV.**

_February 19, 2020, Wednesday, 23:52_

Despite his initial hesitation, Tsukishima had grown to like the night shift. At first he didn't know how he would adjust from being diurnal to nocturnal, but in no time at all, Tsukishima decided he didn't want to return working during the day. The surroundings were quieter, he interacted with fewer people, and he could laze around a bit and do his homework while on clock.

That is, until everyone he knew came waltzing in and engaged him in conversation.

Maybe he would return to the day shift next month. It was noisier, busier, and there were a lot more people, but at least no one tried to talk to him beyond what was necessary.

During the day shift, what usually happened was people would line up at the register, Tsukishima would ring up their items, and then they would leave the store. People would be in a hurry, or the queue of customers would be enough of a deterrent to making small talk. But recently, he noticed a trend of people he knew personally talking to him about things he didn't care about.

Just like now, when the former captain of Aoba Johsai High School Volleyball Club, now a third-year university student, placed a small pack of AG13 batteries on the counter and coolly said, "They're for my dildo."

Tsukishima would like to think that, living with the idiot duo and having a social circle comprised of even more idiots, he would be inured to ridiculous and seemingly non-sequitur statements popping up here and there, but he was dead wrong.

He was getting real tired of this shit. He wished the earth would swallow him. He wished he could just snap and yell, _I don't fucking care!_ He, however, couldn't, because he was a good employee. "Whatever you do with these batteries isn't my concern, Oikawa-san," he said, giving him a plastic smile. "I'm just here to ring up purchases."

"That's good, Tsukki-chan," Oikawa replied with an equally plastic smile.

Tsukishima could feel a vein popping on his forehead. He wasn't sure what was worse— _Tsukki_ or _Tsukki-chan_. "Could you please refrain from calling me that."

Oikawa ignored him by craning his head backwards and shouting, "Iwa-chan, hurry up with my milk bread, will you? You're making Tsukki-chan wait here!"

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" came the reply from the depths of the convenience store.

Oikawa gave a dramatic sigh. "Iwa-chan has been neglecting me lately. If it weren't for him being so busy with schoolwork, I wouldn't have to buy batteries for my dildo."

"What dildo are you talking about?" Iwaizumi said, suddenly appearing beside Oikawa. He placed a loaf of milk bread on the counter and told him, "You don't even own one."

"Tut-tut," said Oikawa, shaking his head. "You don't have an inventory of my possessions, Iwa-chan."

"That will be 890 yen," Tsukishima said, wishing he was allowed to wear his headphones while on the clock. He so did not want to hear this conversation.

Iwaizumi scowled at the batteries. He looked at Tsukishima and asked, "He told you these were for his dildo?"

"Against my wishes, yes," Tsukishima replied, bagging the purchases.

Iwaizumi snorted. "He doesn't have a dildo. Those are for his sonic screwdriver."

Oikawa spluttered. "I-Iwa-chan! Stop talking!" A flustered Oikawa—a far cry from the confident one mere minutes ago—turned to Tsukishima and said, "Those batteries aren't for my sonic screwdriver! They're for my dildo!"

Tsukishima didn't know what the bloody hell was a sonic screwdriver— _Maybe some kind of unholy contraption for sexually adventurous people? Dear me, the things people invent these days_ —and he didn't want to know. Not now, not ever. Just the name enough gave him chills. So he gave Oikawa a resigned look and said, "I really don't care, Oikawa-san. Now, are you going to pay for these or what?"

"You have to believe me, Tsukki-chan—"

"Please don't call me that."

"—these are for my dildo—"

"As I said, I don't care, Oikawa-san."

"—and I absolutely do not own a sonic screwdriver!"

"Why the hell are you so ashamed of owning one?" Iwaizumi said. "It's not like you're ashamed of your obsession with aliens!"

Oikawa looked aghast. "Owning merchandise is for nerds! I'm not a nerd! Nerds aren't cool!"

"No one said owning merch is for nerds! Owning merch is perfectly fine! And nerds are cool!"

"I don't own a sonic screwdriver! These batteries are my dildo!"

"You don't have a dildo! And why would you need one when you already have me?!"

Tsukishima was glad there weren't other customers in the store. If there were any, they would have probably bolted as soon as they heard someone shout "dildo."

He wished he could erase the past few minutes from his brain and bleach his eyes, because Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both blushing and looking at each other shyly, and Tsukishima did not want to see where this would go.

"Your total is 890 yen," Tsukishima repeated. Oikawa looked one second away from jumping Iwaizumi's bones, and Iwaizumi looked like he would let Oikawa have his wicked way with him.

"Do you really mean that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked in a pleading and somewhat wondrous tone that shouldn't be heard outside the bedroom.

"W-well…" Iwaizumi said.

" _Please pay up_ ," Tsukishima repeated urgently, desperately.

Oikawa bit his lip and grabbed a box of condom from the side. "Please include that one too, Tsukki-chan," he said without breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi.

Tsukishima didn't even bother responding. He just rang up the purchase as quickly as possible.

The next few seconds were a flurry of movements, and after Iwaizumi paid for and grabbed Oikawa's purchases, they were finally leaving the store, Oikawa's arms clutching Iwaizumi's.

Tsukishima was about to sigh in relief when, just before the two were completely out of earshot, he heard Iwaizumi say, "…don't want you looking for satisfaction from sex toys. Am I not enough for you?"

"You're more than enough for me, Iwa-chan. I can't wait to have you inside…"

Tsukishima groaned. He wasn't getting paid enough for this.

**V.**

_February 20, 2020, Thursday, 22:22_

With Valentine's Day happening last week, Tsukishima was forced to endure _Valentine Kiss_ playing on repeat at his workplace, in the streets, at his campus, and even at their rented house where Hinata and Yamaguchi wouldn't stop singing it. _Valentine Kiss_ was known all throughout Japan as _the_ Valentine's Day song, so it wasn't like Tsukishima has never heard of it before, but working in a place selling Valentine's Day products and playing that song on loop was bound to fray his sanity.

The days leading up to February 14th—and the day itself—were pure chaos involving panicked women frantically buying chocolates. Tsukishima was all but glad to scrub that entire experience out of his mind. And with Valentine's Day finally over, he and his co-workers were tasked to put on display all his workplace's leftover Valentine's goods, like the cheap wine, fake rose, and one box of condom combo someone from 7-Eleven's corporate must have thought to be a good idea.

It was tacky as hell, but Tsukishima kept his judgement to himself.

Tsukishima expected Kuroo, who thought he was so smooth but actually wasn't, to buy the cursed combo, but as Hinata told him, _"Tsukishima, look, Kuroo-san bought Kenma a whole apple pie from that expensive place!"_ He expected Bokuto, who appeared to be blind to the finer points of romance, to buy it, but as Hinata told him, _"Tsukishima, look! Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san are having dinner at this fancy restaurant!"_ He even expected Kageyama, who didn't know shit about romancing his partner, to buy the combo, but again, according to Hinata, _"Tsukishima, look, Kageyama made me tamago gohan!"_

Okay, so maybe tamago kake gohan wasn't exactly hard to make, but as Yamaguchi often reminded him, it was the thought that counted, right?

Whom he didn't expect to buy the tacky combo, however, was the former captain of the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, Sawamura Daichi.

Sawamura froze when he saw Tsukishima manning the register. "H-Hello, Tsukishima," he said, trying to smile despite looking so obviously embarrassed. "I didn't expect to see you here. I-It's been a while."

"Sawamura-san," Tsukishima said, scanning the barcode of the wine-rose-condom combo, "we just saw each other last week."

"O-Oh, yeah," Sawamura said, rubbing his nape. "How are you guys doing?"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "You asked us that same question last week. During the get-together dinner. Remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," the other replied, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "You never reply to the group chat."

"If you could recall, I muted it, as I already said last week."

Sawamura chuckled weakly. It was so unlike him to be this flustered. If Tsukishima was being honest, it was more likely for Azumane to be the one chuckling weakly, not the former captain Sawamura, who instilled terror in the hearts of people like Tanaka and Nishinoya. "How much?"

"It's 950 yen," Tsukishima answered, packing the combo.

"Listen, Tsukishima," Sawamura said, placing one thousand yen on the change tray. "This isn't—This is—These are for—"

"Sawamura-san," Tsukishima said, "what you and Sugawara-san get up to in your private time is none of my business. I receive one thousand yen." He took the bill from the tray and punched some buttons on the register, and after a few seconds, dropped Sawamura's change on the tray. "Here's your change—50 yen."

Sawamura started. "That's… Ah…"

"Why are you so embarrassed?"

Sawamura sighed. "It's just so awkward to have my kouhai see me buying these… things."

Tsukishima laughed derisively. "We're all adults here, Sawamura-san."

Sawamura laughed, his embarrassment slowly dissipating. "You're right. You and Yamaguchi probably already know those… things."

It was Tsukishima's turn to freeze. However, he regained his composure a moment later, although there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. He handed his former captain his purchase and said, "Have a good night, Sawamura-san."

"Oh I will," Sawamura replied, grinning. He strode away, humming _Valentine Kiss_.

Tsukishima waited until Sawamura was out of the store to bang his head on the counter.

**VI.**

_February 21, 2020, Friday, 21:59_

Tsukishima knew he wasn't a stellar individual. He had a rotten personality, as he often heard, and he had no qualms speaking his mind or making fun of people, but surely, even massive gits like him deserved a break.

He had just finished counting the bottles of hot sauce on the counter. There were ten of them, and Tsukishima was almost too scared to ask but he had to. "Do I want to know what you're going to do with ten bottles of hot sauce?"

In front of him, Tanaka and Nishinoya looked ready to crush someone's skull.

Tanaka cracked his knuckles and tried to look as menacing as possible. "This one dude wouldn't leave Kiyoko-san alone."

Nishinoya made a show of stretching his neck. "No man shall be allowed to approach Kiyoko-san without our permission, and we certainly didn't permit him."

Tsukishima sighed. "Are you sure you want to spend 13,340 yen on these hot sauce bottles?"

"That's a small price to pay for Kiyoko-san's safety," Tanaka said, slapping bills down the change tray.

"First, we're gonna find this guy," said Nishinoya, putting more bills on the tray. "And then we're gonna—"

"Please stop," Tsukishima said, taking their payment. "I don't want to hear any more. I refuse to be an accessory to your crime." He didn't want to know what his senpai were plotting, and he certainly didn't want to know how they knew about this guy who supposedly wouldn't leave Shimizu alone when they didn't even go to the same university as she did. "I receive fifteen thousand yen."

"What's that?" Nishinoya said, who, despite their massive height difference, still got into Tsukishima's face. "Isn't it your duty as Kiyoko-san's former teammate to protect her?"

 _I think it's your duty to leave her alone_ , Tsukishima wanted to say, but he didn't want to prolong the conversation any further or risk his former teammates' ire. Instead, he packed the bottles and told them, "Please throw away the receipt and pretend you don't know me when the police question you."

"Tsukishima!" Tanaka exclaimed, smirking. "No one will know who did it."

"Except the three of us," Nishinoya added.

Whenever Tsukishima encountered his… acquaintances during daytime, they were more or less acting like their usual selves, but when he encountered them during night-time, he wondered why these acquaintances behaved as it if was their personal mission to make Tsukishima's life a living hell.

First, he was forced to be a part of conversations he would never wish to be a part of, and now, he was sure he just became an accessory to a future crime.

He should probably tell Sawamura and Shimizu.

He shook his head. He placed their change on the tray and handed them their items. "I do not know you."

Nishinoya laughed. He clapped Tsukishima's shoulder and said, "We are swearing you to secrecy. Once a crow, always a crow!"

"Once a crow, always a crow!" Tanaka repeated as he took their change.

Tsukishima knew he wasn't a stellar individual, but he surely didn't deserve to go to jail at such a young age.

Maybe he should go back to the day shift.

The night shift, Tsukishima concluded, was a completely different beast. It was a completely different dimension.

**VII.**

_February 23, 2020, Sunday, 00:50_

Ever since working night shifts, Tsukishima was always awake when the day changed. Monday would become Tuesday, Tuesday would Wednesday, Wednesday would become Thursday… It was easy to lose track of the day, date, and time when working during the night, but not Tsukishima; he always kept track of the day, date, and time, because one in the morning meant he could clock out and go home.

Ten minutes before his shift ended, an all too familiar person strode into the store.

"What are you doing here," Tsukishima said, his voice flat and his face not amused.

Yamaguchi's freckled face was beaming before him. "What, is it now illegal to go to a convenience store?"

"Not while I'm working."

Yamaguchi bit his lip, trying to hide a smile. "I'll be back in moment."

While Yamaguchi was gone, a couple of customers entered the store. Tsukishima punched their orders, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Yamaguchi, items enclosed in his arms, line up.

When Yamaguchi's turn came, Tsukishima was a bit surprised at the items Yamaguchi placed on the counter, though of course he didn't let it show on his face.

But Yamaguchi saw through him. He always did.

"Takeaway?" Tsukishima asked as he scanned the slice of strawberry shortcake, small bucket of French fries, and two bottles of green tea.

Yamaguchi shook his head. "Can I please have a fork?"

"That will be 570 yen," he said as he grabbed a fork from under the counter.

Yamaguchi placed 600 yen on the change tray while Tsukishima put Yamaguchi's purchases on a bigger tray.

He pushed the tray towards Yamaguchi. "My shift will be over in five minutes."

"I know," Yamaguchi replied, smiling, and then took the tray away.

Tsukishima watched him sit on a vacant chair. At this time of the night—or rather, early morning—there were no other customers in the store. It was a common sight, and Tsukishima would have said he preferred the calm and quiet night shifts if it weren't for the unwelcome conversations he had to endure during the week.

Yamaguchi took his Switch—placed inside the protective case Tsukishima got him for Valentine's—out of his bag. Tsukishima wasn't the most romantic person out there, and he usually said unkind words towards Yamaguchi—though they often lacked heat—but he appreciated him. Yamaguchi already knew that, but Tsukishima figured he needed the reminder.

Just before his shift ended, his reliever arrived. Tsukishima gave his a reliever a quick nod, went to the locker room, changed out of his work clothes, clocked out, and then walked towards Yamaguchi, who had just caught a Pokémon.

"Tsukki, look!" Yamaguchi said, proudly showing Tsukishima his screen. He then added in an awed tone, "It's Pheromosa! I finally found it!"

Tsukishima sat beside him. Yamaguchi pushed the slice of strawberry shortcake towards him and handed him a fork.

"Good work today," said Yamaguchi. It felt odd to hear those words coming from him in this setting; Tsukishima usually heard it sleepily mumbled as he slipped into their bed at one-thirty in the morning. Yamaguchi would be asleep, but no matter how much of a heavy sleeper he was, he always woke up when Tsukishima arrived. He always woke up long enough to snuggle into Tsukishima's chest, and then promptly go back to sleep.

"I already know how this tastes, you know," Tsukishima said, but still took a bite of the cake. It wasn't anything special, but it would work if one suddenly had a craving for strawberry shortcake at three in the morning.

"I have to catch three more of these Pheromosa," Yamaguchi said, going back to his game.

Tsukishima snorted. "Are you going to ignore me too until you catch all four?"

Yamaguchi scrunched his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'ignore you too'?"

Tsukishima raised a forkful of cake. He was about to eat it but Yamaguchi beat him to it. He glanced at the other and took another forkful. "Kuroo-san went on and on about it the other day. One of their teammates was obsessed with Pokémon too, so naturally the conversation shifted to Kozume-san, who apparently ignored Kuroo-san until he caught all the Ultra Beasts."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "That's so like Kozume-san. But don't worry, Tsukki, I won't ignore you." He gave Tsukishima a shy smile, and Tsukishima had to look away to hide the blush threatening to form on his face.

Yamaguchi turned his Switch off and placed it in the protective case before putting it his bag. He also put away his small bucket of fries, no doubt waiting for them to turn soft and floppy, just how he loved them. He took the fork from Tsukishima to eat the cake, leaving the part with the (small) strawberry.

"We should go home," Tsukishima said, letting Yamaguchi lean against him.

"Not yet," Yamaguchi replied. "Hinata and Kageyama are… you know."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"We can stay here just a little bit more. Besides," Yamaguchi said as he raised what was left of the strawberry shortcake to Tsukishima's lips, "it's kinda fun staying here for a while."

Tsukishima ate the proffered cake. He couldn't argue with Yamaguchi with that.

He opened the bottle of green tea Yamaguchi bought for him and thought about how he didn't mind having this conversation.

Yamaguchi laid his head on Tsukishima's shoulder and talked about Ultra Beasts. Tsukishima listened to him, not interrupting even once.

Tsukishima knew he wasn't a stellar individual, but after a week of being subjected to several inane discussions—and certainly there were more to come—Tsukishima would like to believe that he deserved this—just him, Yamaguchi, and the soft murmurs of the night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** About the prices of the items: I'm fairly certain they're not accurate, but I tried.
> 
> also night shifts are fun i love working night shifts! it was during one night when i dropped by the 7-eleven near my workplace that i saw that wine-rose-condom combo. it was tacky but it made me laugh.
> 
> one last thing! i often read about oikawa being obsessed with the usual sci-fi fare like _E.T._ , _Alien_ , _The X-Files_ , and _Star Wars_ , but never _Doctor Who_. so it's my own little headcanon that oikawa's ringtone is the TARDIS sound. he probably has dalek salt and pepper shakers and the fourth doctor's scarf.


End file.
